


Bodie and Doyle Ghosts

by zzebeddy (sw33n3y)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sw33n3y/pseuds/zzebeddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pressure is on at CI5 and the margin for error is zero.</p><p>This was made two years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bodie and Doyle Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the show, characters or music. The music track is 'Ghosts' by Ladytron.


End file.
